


Mercenary Love

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), CAUSE FUCK STEREOTYPES, Dream is 6”1 and Punz 6”2 in this because I said so, Dream wears armoured thigh highs under his pants, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, God I will go down with this ship now, Grinding, He can be 6”1 and bottom, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mercenary Luke | Punz, Top Luke | Punz, anyone can bottom, because that’s pog, he doesn’t have to be 5”4, i Will never make Dream below 6”0, i can’t write good aftercare dammit, unless he’s a teenager or a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Punz as a mercenary understandably doesn’t get attached to most things.So when he does get attached they’re his forever.So when Dream tells Punz for his own safety they had to pretend to hate eachother he wanted to make sure the other knew he still had him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	Mercenary Love

Punz is a mercenary, he’s hired to do things most would hate to do, and then he moves on before he gets attached, gets a dangerous familiarity with people who need protection he can’t give.

When he meets Dream, one of the best Speedrunners, a damn good Fighter, Who also happens to be able to protect himself and control the people around himself easily.

He stayed and he stuck because no one else was a better fit for him.

Understandably, the thought of leaving Dream, to drown alone as the Server Dream only wanted to be one huge family turns on him, punches him in the gut pretty hard.

Though Punz is well aware of his feelings towards the Speedrunner he’s sure the Younger knows his own too, but he just wants to be sure the other knows how much he means to him.

———————

After the two are done discussing the Prison plans and the camera is off them he drags the younger, his questions falling on deaf ears.

Punz could’ve just done this somewhere else instead of dragging the other away, but he will have nothing but the best for the person who gave him a safe place, tucking him gently into the folds of his life and loving him and standing by him, just like The Older had done for The owner of the land.

Once they were in his bedroom, he put his hand on the side of Dreams face, thumb pushing the mask above his lips, no further since he would respect Dreams boundaries.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss- not soft, it was warm and the pressure against his lips felt good.

Internally glad when Dream reciprocated, melting into the kiss parting his lips as their tongues tangled together, Dream gave up dominance in his curiousity. 

They were still against the walls of his room, The Olders rough hands grasping the back of Dreams thighs and tugging them back until Punz sat on his bed, Dream straddling his lap as they deepened the kiss.

Dream pulled back with a sticky gasp a small almost imperceivable string of Saliva connecting the two.

Dreams surprisingly plump and soft lips pulled into a small smile, already a bit swollen from their kissing.

Dreams hands moved quickly, removing his mask.

Punz stared, the first time he had seen the others face, he was pretty, plump rosy lips, his face was sharp but not overly so, cheeks covered with freckles, on the bridge of his nose as well, Sharp Emerald and Violet eyes, flecks of Gold and Silver respectively, light eyelashes fluttered, the small rays of sun flashing on his face and getting caught in his appearance.

He reached up to brush Dirty Blonde (Though it could be called light brown) locks out of the others face.

He began to press small kisses on Dreams cheeks and nose, the others eyes fluttering shut with soft laughter as he did that.

Thought Punz’s hands worked to take off the others hoodie, Dreams own busying themselves by taking off Punz’s clothes.

Once their tops were off, Dreams fingers ran across his chest, scars and wounds from old fights shivering as his lithe fingers danced across his skin, his breath coming out in a sharp exhale as Dream grinded down.

At the positive reaction Dream rolled his hips down once more, warm and well used hands resting on his hips pushing him down as Punz lifted his hips up in tandem.

It was good, but Punz wanted more, Dreams belt/harness being quickly undone as he slipped off his Cargo pants, flushing as he was in nothing more than his boxers and... armoured thigh highs.

That was so like Dream. 

Plus they looked good... really good so Punz left them for now as he pressed his warm palm to the tent in Dreams boxers, the younger bucking up into his hand gasping needily.

Punz slipped his hand under the boxers his rough and calloused hand deliberately going slow as Dream let out a choked moan, trying to stay quiet since they still were in danger of being heard or found, secure base or not.

Punz used his other hand to grab lube lathering up his fingers until they were pretty well coated, since he didn’t want to cause the other any pain, despite the fact the masked- well now unmasked- man could deal with it easily.

Moving the others boxers down he rubbed his finger gently against his Entrance, Dream nodding and whining against his shoulder as his hand moved from the others cock, holding his hips firmly and inserting a finger slowly into the other.

Dream let out another choked whine at the stretch, a tad uncomfortable but the pleasure was distracting, he moved his finger around gently, not too fast, just enough to slip the second finger in, scissoring and stretching the other even more, Dream let out a choked moan at the feeling.

Since this was the first time they had done this, it was expected to happen, so when with a twist of his wrist his fingers sunk a little deeper, brushing unexpectedly hard against Dreams prostate.

Dream _keened_ , a loud shuddering noise that made Punz cry out as well, having mostly been quiet during it, Dream shook slightly on his lap, The Older whispering Sweet encouragements into his ear.

Punz had slipped another finger in, careful to stay away from pressing down on the others prostate for now, but occasionally rubbing near it and lightly brushing his rough fingertips against it, making Dream moan, whine and arch his back.

He was painfully hard so when Dream said he was opened enough he wasted no time in slipping his cock out of his pants, quickly lubing it up as he let out a choked groan when he touched his neglected erection.

“W-wait lemme-“ Dream shifted grabbing the others lubed cock into his lithe and softer hands, Punz holding onto his hips as he moved, rubbing the head of the cock against the puffy hole, not letting the other slip in just yet as Punz whined at that.

Shifting a bit so Punz was almost completely on the bed, only from his knees down wasn’t, Dream twisted his wrist rubbing against his the sensitive head of Punz’s length, “Drea-“ He didn’t get to finish before in a smooth movement Dreams ass was flush with Punz’s hip.

Punz lost focus for a moment, the warm and wet tightness made him groan, the sound of the slick lube squishing as he shifted a bit.

Putting his hands on Punz’s chest, Dream rolled his hips, getting into a measure pretty early on, both meaning and making choked sounds from the friction.

Neither of them have had much sexual interactions with others for a while so they were going to finish fast, the throbbing of his cock inside Dream signifying such.

“Baby-“ Dream tightened at that trembling as Punz came hard, releasing not even a second later.

Both were a bit of a sticky mess, so after just resting for a moment Punz slipped out of the other, helping him over to the bathroom to wash up.

Under the warm water Dream rested his head on Punz’s shoulder humming quietly as the Olders hands washed down his back and stomach gently, his light brownish/blonde hair sticking to him as hands rubbed gently at his scalp.

Once they had gotten clean, Punz tossed a White hoodie of his and some boxers to the Admin of the server.

Getting changed into comfier and warmer clothes himself he dragged the other to the bed, having cleaned up when Dream changed and a new comforter and sheets were there, he dragged the other into bed, Dream shifting so Punz laid on his chest, his head pressed against it and his body on an angle so he could lay like that, the steady heartbeat of the other lulling him to sleep.

Lithe fingers danced through strands of his hair, the world fading away as he fell asleep.

They would deal with everything else tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to make because idk sex words are so ugly looking sometimes.
> 
> I don’t know how to write good smut sorry


End file.
